Sorry
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Prompt: I took a bet to kiss a stranger. Again, I'm really sorry. [Bechloe]


**Sorry I haven't written anything in a really long time guys. I'm trying to finish Strength now, so for anyone reading it, don't give up on it yet! But yeah, enjoy this for the time being.**

* * *

Beca sat with Jesse in the quad, their books out but none of them really reading them.

"We've been on a 'study break' for like a half hour already," Jesse laughed.

"So? Did you really plan on studying today anyway?" Beca asked.

Jesse nodded, "You're right... Yo, you see that girl over there?"

Beca turned around and looked at a girl sitting under a tree, writing in a notebook. She had noticed her before, her red hair and blue eyes made it hard not to, but she turned back to Jesse and shrugged.

"What about her?"

"She's hot!"

Beca smiled, "You're right."

Jesse started to laugh then stopped and shook his head.

"What?" Beca asked.

"Nothing."

"Jesse, what?"

"I just thought of something, but you won't do it."

"Tell me."

"I dare you to go over there and kiss her," Jesse smiled.

"What! Are you crazy? Why would I do that?"

"I'll give you five bucks."

"You're kidding right?" Beca scoffed. "You want me to kiss a _stranger_ for _five_ dollars?"

"Fine, ten."

Beca shook her head, "No."

"Fifty bucks to kiss the hot red head."

"Jesse! What? You're insane."

Jesse gasped, "You won't go kiss a hot girl for fifty dollars? That is such a good deal, you're the one who is insane."

Beca was quiet for a while; it was a pretty good deal. But what would she do, just go up, kiss her and walk away? That's crazy... isn't it?

"You know what... I'll do it," Beca said.

"Really?" Jesse smiled.

"Yeah, pay me first though."

"Hell no, I promise I'll pay you. Pinky promise."

Beca hesitated and sighed, holding out her pinky for him to take. Once they were done, Beca got up and started to walk towards the redhead. When she was halfway there she turned around and walked back to Jesse.

"I knew you wouldn't do it," he laughed.

"I'm gonna do it. I'm just gonna put all my stuff together so if I have to run, I can grab my bag and go."

Jesse laughed, "Good luck, Becaw."

Beca took a deep breath and started to walk back to the girl. As she walked over, the girl looked up at her and Beca quickly turned around again. She looked at Jesse and he motioned her to keep going. Beca rolled her eyes and turned around again. She continued to walk over, thankfully the girl had looked back down. When she was finally next to her she kneeled down and the redhead looked up at her.

Now or never, Beca thought. She took the redhead's cheek in her hand and pulled her in, kissing her for about three seconds. When she pulled away, she raised an eyebrow at the girl. Beca could have sworn she felt her kiss back a little.

The redhead furrowed her eyebrows and began to speak when Beca got up and practically ran over to where her and Jesse were sitting.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I just did that," Beca panicked.

"I can't believe you just did that! Okay, here."

Jesse took fifty dollars out of his wallet and handed it to Beca. The brunette snatched the bills and grabbed her bag, "I'll see you later."

"What?"

"I'll text you," she said, running away.

Jesse laughed and shook his head. He started to pack up his books when he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. It was the redhead.

"Uhm... Hello," he said awkwardly.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Uh, my friend kissed you I think."

"Well yeah, but like... where's her dorm?"

"Her what?"

She sighed, "Her dorm. Her living space. Her room. Where is it?"

"Uhm..."

"Spit it out!"

"Baker Hall, 121," he blurted out.

The girl nodded and walked away. She got to Baker Hall and noticed the door to 121 was open. She walked over slowly and looked inside.

"Hello?"

"Shit."

She turned around and saw Beca standing in the hallway. The girls just stared at each other before Beca spoke up.

"Uhm... sorry for before, I- I uh..."

"You did that because of a bet?"

"How-"

"I saw that guy give you money after..."

"Oh... I uhm... I think you're really pretty and I bet you're smart and uhm, I uh... I would've done it for free."

"What's your name?"

"Beca... and yours?"

"Chloe... Where have I seen you before?"

"Uhm... I see you a lot outside the radio station. You pass it a lot."

"Oh, yeah. You work there right?"

Beca nodded, "Again, I'm really sorry-"

"You wanna go out some time?"

"Wait, what?"

"I think you're cute, you're smart, you have good music taste, and you're a good kisser. I want you to go on a date with me," Chloe said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Very serious. So yes or no?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

Chloe smiled, "Okay, I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow. That cool?"

"Yes. Very cool," Beca laughed.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Chloe said with a wink, walking out of the dorm building.

Beca laughed to herself and shook her head. "Thanks, Jess..."


End file.
